1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker diaphragm and a loudspeaker including the loudspeaker diaphragm.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vibration system member, such as a loudspeaker diaphragm to be used in a loudspeaker, is obtained by assembling respective members, such as a diaphragm, an edge, and a gasket each molded into a predetermined shape, using an adhesive. The vibration system member thus obtained has a problem in that poor bonding may be caused depending on the combination of the respective members, and a problem in that characteristics may fluctuate due to a variation in adhesive application amount. Further, in order to prevent an operation failure of the loudspeaker, it is necessary to use a highly-accurate assembly jig, which leads to a problem of poor productivity. In addition, in a case of using a less adhesive material (for example, olefin-based thermoplastic resin), a process such as primer application is further required prior to adhesive application, which leads to problems with productivity and production cost.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a method of molding the diaphragm, and the edge and the gasket by double molding has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 7-15793). However, a bonding portion between the diaphragm and the edge has low strength and low rigidity, and hence there is a problem in that the diaphragm and the edge cause divided vibration.